Freedom!
by IceMyth
Summary: Faye is an overprotected princess, and Spike a ruthless pirate. Spike kidnapps Faye in an attempt to gain a randsom from the King and Queen, will he end up falling in love? Or will Vicious get to her first?
1. Chapter 1 Another Party Day

* * *

I have not updated in a while, so I know you all are making it to my house with pitchforks and torches, just whatever you do, DON'T HURT MY KITTY!!!!! O.O I'm ok...I think... ((Other me: No she's not..)) Shut up you!!!!! -runs around like a raving lunatic- ((Other me: See what I mean?)) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sings Myth no own Cowboy Bebop Bebop!!!!!!!  
  
Plot: I don't really have much of a plot, I just thought it would be fun to see what would happen in a S/F relationship, with Faye as an overprotected princess, and Spike as a ruthless pirate. So, we will just write this as it pops into my head! ((Other me: Which is basically what you do anyway.)) Hush! They aren't supposed to know about that! ((Other me: Who cares?)) They do!! -Throws the Other me into a box and sends it to Taiwan- ((Other me: O.O --''''''))  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Chapter 1: Do I look like I have a title yet?  
  
Faye sighed as she stood on her balcony, her thick dress twisting in the wind behind her. She stared out in front of her, over the wall that was meant to protect her from the dangers of the outside world. The world of peasants, wizards, wild animals, and worst of all, pirates. Faye for one did not understand why she needed to be protected from her people, but she had learned over the years not to argue with the King and Queen over that.  
  
She jumped slightly when her cat, Jax, jumped up next to her. "Jax, don't scare me like that." She said as she stroked the calico's head gently. "What do you think, Baby, will I ever get out from inside this wall?" Ever since she was ten, and she had climbed her first tree that let her out the wall, she has always wanted to go out again. But, the King and Queen had cut down all the trees any where near the wall, and posted a permanent guard at her door and windows at all times. She had attempted many escapes in the past few years, but only succeeded in gaining more guards, and less time out of the castle.  
  
She had few friends; her best friend in the world though, was one of the guards that had the afternoon post at her door. He had always done anything that she had wanted him to do, even just sit there and talk to her, it can get really lonely sitting in that big room all the time. That's why her parents got her Jax, he was born blind, so when she went to go pick out the cat she wanted, he touched her heart. The grey calico is now fat, and loves to run around and into walls.  
  
She sighed again and watched the sun sink below the wall which was her cue to start getting ready for dinner. She usually just ate alone, but tonight was a special night; it was the Queen's birthday, so she had to eat with the King and Queen at the Grand Ball tonight. They were also using this as an introduction to the princes from the surrounding kingdoms. She hated these gatherings, the King and Queen had always had their eyes on this one prince, the prince from the neighboring kingdom: Prince Vicious. She despised him; he always had this, cold and distant aura surrounding him, like he was up to something. But he had always found ways to dance with her, to make himself be the top suitor for her, and he had always succeeded, the King and Queen loved him. Faye saw him for what he really was though, and all she had to do was look into those foreboding eyes. Just the thought of him always sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
She decided just to forget about him, maybe he wouldn't come tonight. She walked over to her closet and opened it, eyeing all the dresses that she had. What would she wear tonight? She eventually decided on a green, floor length dress that brought out her emerald green eyes. The back was low, as was the front; the fabric was thin, with chiffon sleeves, which was the style in the hot summer weather. Quickly pulling a brush through her silky violet strands of hair, she pulled it up into a bun, strands of hair framing the sides of her face. After practicing her curtsey for the King and Queen in the mirror, she started walking haughtily to the door, when she heard the first carriage pull up. She rushed to the window to see who it was and her heart sunk into her stomach as she saw the all to familiar silver haired prince step out of the elaborate carriage, it was Prince Vicious, the one man she didn't want to see come tonight.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Jacob ran in, sword drawn. "Princess, are you alright? I heard you scream!" Faye looked confused but then noticed her hand at her mouth. She had screamed, at the sight of Prince Vicious.  
  
"Y-yes, Jacob, I am alright. Don't worry, when do the King and Queen want me downstairs?" She asked, fidgeting a little.  
  
"They told Commander Jet, as soon as possible. They want you to be down there to greet all of the guests."  
  
"I figured as much." She responded, disappointment clear in her voice. Quickly walking past Jacob, she exited the room and headed down the stairs to the sure night of torment that awaited her.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Okay, I know that you all are probably thinking right now, gee this is going to be really stupid, but as I have started writing this, I have ideas for what can happen next, believe me, it won't be boring for long. smile Well, please review!!! I'll give an ice cream cone to anyone who does!!!! -happily holds up an ice cream scoop and points to 3 million pounds of ice cream, with a stupid smile on her face- ((Other me: I don't know her...)) You're apart of me, so of course you know me. Newho, icecream anyone?   
  
MythSweet


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Chaos

Well, I have finally gotten a pretty okay plot down for this story. So yea...  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue... ((Other me: Not like they would get anything anyway, you only have 15 cents in your piggy bank.)) Shhhhh!!! They shouldn't know that!!!! –Puts Other me into another box and sends it to Mars- hehehehehehe. ((Other me: Why do I try?))

Chapter 2: Birthday Chaos

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Faye was walking nervously down the main staircase that leads to the Entrance Hall, when she was grabbed behind. She gasped as she was pulled back up the stairs. "Princess, your parents don't want you going down that way. They want you walking down the main staircase of the Ball Room. They want you to make a big entrance." Her nanny, Elizabeth, told her as she pulled her toward the passageway that leads to the Ball Room staircase. The elderly lady had strength that you wouldn't expect from someone as frail looking as her, but she easily pulled the young 17 year old around.  
  
They made it to the main hallway and Nanny Elizabeth let Faye go and she walked gracefully; her head held haughtily high, as she was taught to do, to the Ball Room staircase. She heard the trumpets on the other side of the door blow to announce her entering, and the two grand doors opened, and she walked through the doors, everyone in the room falling silent and bowing low in respect. She nodded politely to a few choice people and made her way across the room. She stopped a few feet before the thrones, where the King and Queen were sitting. Curtsying the perfect curtsy she had been trained to do since she could stand, the King and Queen nodded to her and she took her seat on the other side of the King.  
  
The King waved a hand, and the band started playing again, and the guest started dancing. Faye looked over at the Queen. "Happy birthday, Mother." She said as she handed her a small, carefully wrapped box.  
  
"Thank you, Faye." She said, taking the box and putting it with all the other guests' gifts.  
  
During the next few minuets, the Queen and King surveyed the crowd for suitors for Faye that they had invited, one in particular. Faye had already spotted him; she could feel his ice cold eyes boring holes into her from across the room. Before she knew it, he was bowing deeply to her. "May I have the honor of this dance my lady?" He asked, venom dripping from every syllable. He took her hand and kissed it, his touch sent shivers down her spine, but she stood, and followed him anyway.  
  
At first they didn't talk at all, Faye just did her best not to look at him, but at everyone around her instead. When Prince Vicious noticed this, he started talking to her about the one thing that he knew she wanted the most: Freedom. "I know of a way to get out of these walls without anyone seeing you, My Princess." He sneered. Faye's eyes grew wide as an evil grin spread across his face, "That is what you want, is it not?" She managed a nod. She hated this guy with a passion, but she just had to see what he had to say. He leaned in close to her, and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, something is going to happen, something that will set you free." His hot breath on her ear almost made her sick, but she listened intently for more, but he said nothing else, just kept dancing.  
  
This made her mad, "What's going to happen tonight!?" She whispered loudly.  
  
"That, My Princess, you will have to find out about later, and until then, lets just have some fun." He stopped dancing and led her out to the balcony of the Ball Room. He stood behind her as she looked over the rail, she could feel his eyes studying every curve of her body, every feature. He leaned down, and kissed her neck softly. "My Princess, come to my castle for a month, see what it's like there." He whispered, kissing her neck again and again.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled, pushing him away from her. "I never said that you could touch me, don't ever do that again!"  
  
Prince Vicious laughed haughtily. "My Dear, Dear Princess, I don't need your permission, I can do anything I want to, and I thought that you would kno--" He was cut off by a commotion from inside, people screaming. "It's started, My Princess. Go inside." He pushed her through the doors and into the crowd of panicked people.  
  
Everyone was rushing around, screaming, trying to find a way out. "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped, Faye heard footsteps, and the crowd in front of her slowly started to part. As they cleared, she froze, there, standing in front of her, was a pirate. No, not just any pirate, the most ruthless and brutal pirate in the seven seas! "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The green haired man asked, looking Faye up and down, "Why I do believe that we have found enough of what we came here for." He grabbed Faye by the wrist and pulled her toward the door, she did the only thing she could think of doing, she screamed. Suddenly, there was a small pistol at her head, "Now, now, My Lady, I don't want to hurt you, but I will, now stop you're yelling." Faye immediately quieted down.  
  
He continued to pull her out of the castle, Faye was surprised the guards didn't come to help, but when she came to the entrance hall, and she almost fainted, every one of the guardsmen of the palace, lying in a heap in the middle of the hall, dead. And then she saw something that made her stomach hurt, Jacob, lying there next to the pile, dead. It was then, that she did faint.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
O.o I am one sick person...Hmm...any guesses as of who the pirate is? ((Other me: Gee...I wonder...)) Didn't I just send you to Mars...((Other me: So?)) So you cheat! ((Other me: You cheat too.)) So? ((Other me: So what?)) Huh? ((Other me: I win.)) Whatever, anyway, review because you all love me, and I still have a lot of ice cream left to give. –Happy face-


	3. Chapter 3 The Dread Pirate Spiegel

I am trying my best to continue to update often, I hope that I keep it up, considering school starts back in a week. –gags and kills herself and school brings her back to life just to spite her- O.O Isn't that illegal? ((Other me: Not when your name is School.)) Oh trying to be funny now are we? ((Other me: I don't have to try, I am naturally funny)) Oh shut up you!!! –Throws Other me into a box and sends it to the sun- ((Other me: OW HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!!)) –Laughs evilly- Mwahahahahahahah!!!!!

Disclaimer-((Other me: She owns it, she just won't admit it.)) I own what? I own three billion pounds of ice cream, but that's it. ((Other me: Yea, well now you own this.)) Other me confuses me.....

Oh, I almost forgot!!! –Gives all who reviewed ice cream- Thank you soooo much to my first reviewers!!!!!!

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Faye's POV (when I say this, it means it is centered around Spike, not personal POV) %$%$%$%$%$%$%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Faye woke up feeling slightly sick. The rough bed she was laying on was swaying from side to side. She sat up, putting her hand to her aching head. _What's going on? _She thought as she looked around at the room with wooden floors, ceilings, and walls. She shakily stood up and went to the flimsy wooden door; there was a small window in it, with vertical bars going up and down it. Then suddenly she realized where she was, her eyes went wide and she screamed bloody murder.

Then, she heard the distinct, familiar sound of boots walking down the hallway to the door she was at. She ran into the corner and hid as the door flew open. "What the bloody hell!" The angry, mossy haired man yelled. She cowered in the corner as he stormed around the room looking for her. He spotted her and was by her side in no time. "What's your problem?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I-I'm sorry..." She managed to whimper. The pirate sighed and let her go; massaging the sides of his head, he paced around the room. "Where am I?" She questioned, even though she already knew she was on the ship of The Dread Pirate Spiegel.

"You are on my ship; you are here to get my crew and me a permanent life on easy street." He traced her jaw line and smirked.

"Don't touch me." She said viciously, shrinking back from his touch.

He laughed as she said this, and her shrinking back only edged him on, he leaned in and forced a kiss on her pale lips. When he pulled back, he laughed again at the look in her eyes. "Let me just tell you, Princess. You can not order me around on my ship. Have a very nice day." He then turned, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

She just stared in front of her in disbelief. He just kissed her; The Dread Pirate Spiegel had just kissed her! Maybe he wasn't to be as dreaded as she had thought. But then she remembered the last thing she saw in the castle, the body of her best friend, killed by him and his men. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the sight. She suddenly had a new hate for The Dread Pirate Spiegel. She suddenly had a great feeling of vengeance burning deep within her soul. The more she thought about this, the more she hated him, the more she cried, and the more she wanted to be home.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Spike POV %$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Spike walked up the stairs to the deck of the ship, as soon as he emerged the men on board jumped up and started back to their jobs, praying that he had not seen them. He smirked and continued to walk all the way back to the captain's quarters.

When he opened the door, his trusted first mate met him. "Hello Captain Spike-Person. Ed is happy to report that none of the maps have moved since you have left." The girl said. Ed was young, but this did not stop her from being one of the smartest people in all the seven seas that Spike had covered. He smirked again at how naive the young girl was, especially when she saluted him.

He laughed and saluted back and went to his desk. She was a runaway, Spike had taken her in because she made him laugh, and with all the stress that was involved in being The Dread Pirate Spiegel, that was exactly what he needed. She was very smart, and good at planning the courses that the ship would take, and, every once in a while, plan battle strategies. She was quite brilliant for a ten year old. She spoke in first person, and was always running around, with her arms out and saying 'Vroom'. God knows what that means.

Then there was the dog, Ein, probably just as smart as Ed, he would point out things that Ed had missed. This had always amazed Spike, because he was only a dog, but he had learned not to ask questions about Ed and Ein. He then proceeded to look over his charts and his maps; he was setting a course for home, a place he and his crew had not seen in over a year.

"Hey, Ed, go and tell the crew, we'll be home tomorrow." He said, not looking up from his maps.

Ed saluted again, "Aye, Captain Spike-Person." She then ran out of the room, her arms spread out and saying 'Vrooooooom'. Ein quickly followed her, barking at her heels. He smiled to himself, this was his crew.

Suddenly his door flew open, and Shin marched in, "Captain Spiegel, the child said that we are headed home, is this true?" He appeared clearly outraged.

"Yes, Shin, is there a problem?" He asked, daring him to contradict what he said.

"Yes, Captain Spiegel, we still have the girl down below, wouldn't that just spur her parents to come to the island and attack there?" He asked.

"Well, it might, but that is a chance we will just have to take because we need to go home, we need to see our friends and families, stay on land for more than a week. And it's not like we have anything better to do, if we keep a low profile by staying home, they will not know where to look for us, just remember that. Now leave." Spike said, snapping at his best friend.

Shin sighed but turned to take his leave, "Just to make sure you know, I still think this is a bad idea." He then opened the door, and left the room.

"Heh," Spike looked around the room, he was ready to go home, to see Julia, his blond angel. He found Julia in Tortuga, she was working as a bar tender, and she decided to come home with him. She had the most amazing blue eyes, you could get lost when looking into them. Her face and body were that of an angel, fallen from heaven. From the moment he saw her, he knew that she was the one, his one true love. Spike smiled thinking of this; he knew that it wouldn't be long before he could see his blue eyed goddess.

He looked out the small port hole and sighed, it was time for him to get to bed. He blew out the candle and walked the length of the room. After taking his boots off, he climbed into bed.

$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%Faye's POV$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Faye whipped her eyes, had been crying for so long, that she had totally forgotten about the time, and soon, she had cried herself to sleep. And that night, she dreamt of sweet, sweet vengeance.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Well, what do you think? I know, it was really, really boring, but you have to give me my props, it's 12:30 a.m. and I am still up writing this for you. I have a great idea for what shall happen when they get 'home'! So, if you want me to continue, I suggest you review before I run out of ice cream!

MythSweet


	4. Chapter 4 Quite a Storm

Okay, I just wanna start off by thanking all of my loyal reviewers!!! ICECREAM ALL AROUND!!!!!! LOL!!!! Okay, anyway, sorry it's taken so long but I kind of forgot what I was going to do once they got to the island...but I came up with something else. School has started, so my updates may not be very often, but stick with me so you can see the end of the story!!!! I just can't wait to see what I will do next! Hurry and review, because I am running out of ice cream and will soon have to hand out brownies! Also, please forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter out, but High School has been hell of late, well newho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but if I did, it would go like this, Julia-dead little whore bitch, Spike- keeps his ass alive or I kick it, Faye- Stops being a little whore bitch and gets with Spike, Jet, Ed, and Ein- Start helping more often. Lol, just kidding about Jet, Ed and Ein.

TIME FOR CHAPTER 4!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Faye's POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faye awoke with a jolt as she fell over. The boat was rocking terribly from side to side, almost like it was ready to collapse. There was a pounding of a lot of boots and yelling as the crew had made it to the deck to secure the sails. "Tie that down! Come on men! We have done this before! Secure yourselves! There's a big wave coming!" She head Captain Spiegel bark out orders. Slowly, water started to seep through the bottom of the door, and Faye's eyes grew wide as the water continued to come.

She jumped up onto a barrel and started to yell and scream. Soon she heard someone coming down the stairs to where she was at and open the door, she didn't recognize this person, but he didn't look like he should be a pirate. His short black hair was combed back neatly, and his shocking green eyes bore into her soul like none other. (A/N: Sorry if I got the description wrong, and the name, because one of my friends, glares at Wintry Enchantress has taken all my Cowboy Bebop DVDs and I can't see him) "Come, Princess, Captain Spiegel wants me to escort you to his cabin for your own safety." He took her hand and started for the door.

Quickly she jerked her hand away, "By no means am I going into his cabin! It's uncivilized!" Faye screamed. "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm the first mate, Shin. And it was captain's orders that you come to his cabin immediately, there's a terrible storm outside, and if it floods down here, we won't know it until it's too late and you have drowned. Now come." He picked her up and the proceeded to carry her out the door and onto the deck.

He wasn't lying; the wind blew so hard that the rain that was pouring felt like needles against her Face. Lightning light up the sky in all directions and a loud clap of thunder hurried the crew on to do their tasks faster. All Faye could do was watch in awe, she had never seen the sea so angry, and the waves were overpowering the huge ship, making it look like a child's play thing against their mighty ferocity. She was scared. Soon the rain stopped, and she realized that she was in another room; this one was much nicer than the one that she had been in before. "Stay here, the storm should be over soon." Shin commanded as he opened the door; allowing the wind to blow the needle-like rain drops through the door. 

Faye looked around; the room was definitely much nicer than the room she was in before. The wood was smoothed and polished, the table was screwed down and the wood on the table resembled that of the wood on the walls and even the book shelf. The table was littered with maps and other things. There was a huge bed off in the corner, covered in elaborate silk. She had never seen such a beautiful room on a boat before, although she had only read about them and seen them in her story books as a child.

Taking a seat in one of the oversized chairs at the table, she started looking at the maps on the table. The one on top of the pile had a course plotted from her home, to the middle of the ocean. What in the world? Had the Captain not completed his course plot before the storm blew in? That must be it.

Faye was exhausted. So she cautiously found her way to the elaborate bed and fell asleep.

#############################Spike's POV###############################

The storm was not the worst that his crew had seen before, but he had already lost three men, three of his best men. Quickly he continued to bark out orders as another monstrous wave bore down on the ship, threatening to break it in half. His crew reacted quickly as they had been trained to do. Soon this storm would be over, and his crew could sleep soundly, Spike only hoped he still had a crew as another crew member washed overboard.

Not wanting to lose anyone else, Spike quickly gave the orders for everyone to secure themselves and continue their jobs. It was Jonathan that he had just lost, another very good crew member. He was negligent that time; hopefully he had a quick and painless death.

Two more hours passed, the storm had become nothing more than a few terrifying clouds to the back of them. The only things Spike could be grateful for was that he had managed to keep most of his crew safe, and they were not blown off course that much.

The crew was tired after a long night's work, so he sent them off for a few hours sleep, as the sun started to peak over the horizon. "Quite a night, Captain." A voice behind him commented.

"Yes, it was." He turned to see Shin. "I'm glad you made it safely. Did you move the girl to my cabin?"  
  
"Yes, and it's a good thing I did too, I just came from down below, the water was up to my knees, we need to get buckets down there immediately before the ship sinks."

"Yes we do, but go and get some rest, we will worry about that in a few hours, believe me; this ship can last a few feet of water in her hull." Spike said, heading for his quarters.

"Aye, Captain, and be careful, the Princess is still in your cabin. She's quite a wild one, that's for sure."

Spike laughed, "Thanks for the warning, Shin." He turned and went to his cabin.

Spike opened the door quietly, and was grateful that the girl was asleep; at least he wouldn't have to hear her yell for a little while. Not even caring that she was asleep in his bed, he kicked off his boots, and climbed in. The bed was big enough that a giant could sleep between them and not be noticed, so Spike was sure she wouldn't care.

Boy was he wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, what cha think? I know it wasn't very good, but I was bored and decided to start writing, maybe I'll get back into the writing spirit and be able to finish Unwanted. I'm sure I will soon enough. Well, review and I'll try to make time to write for you guys. So long!!!!!

MythSweet


	5. Chapter 5 Paraíso Del Pirata

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but school's been absolute heck. But I have perfect attendance for the first time in years!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop...gee what a surprise.

Now on with chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Paraíso Del Pirata

8888888888888888888888Faye's POV888888888888888888

Faye woke up feeling safe and warm, she was so relaxed. 'Everything must have just been a bad dream.' She thought as she savored the last few moments of sleep she had in her. 'I'm still in the castle, safe in my warm bed. Any minute Maratha will come in with my breakfast and she will start ranting about how a princess should never sleep this late.' She smiled opening her eyes slightly. 'Why hasn't she come in yet?' She thought sitting up, but something around her waist held her down.

She looked around and her eyes widened in surprise. Captain Spiegel was lying next to her, his arms around her waist, and oh my...he didn't have a shirt on. Faye stared for a minute 'Wow, he has a very nice body.' She thought before she realized the situation. She gasped as she lifted her hand and sent it flying down with all her might at his face.

Just before it made contact a hand grabbed her wrist and Spike said, "Better watch yourself, Princess. You might get hurt." Her eyes grew wide as his eyes opened and he looked into her jade eyes.

"You b$##$!" She shouted, raising her other hand to make contact with his face.

She failed miserably again. He grabbed her wrist and flipped on top of her, while she struggled to get out of his dominate grasp. "Listen, Princess, if I were you, I'd learn my place. I don't want to do something that you might..." He looked her over once, "Regret." She just stared at him in amazement at what he had just done, and he took that as an 'I understand' from her. Rolling off her, he sat up on, legs over the side of the bed, and pulled his shoes on. He then walked out of the room.

Faye just laid there, thinking about what had just happened.

88888888888888888888Spike's POV888888888888888

'Stupid girl,' Spike thought as he climbed the stairs from his cabin to the deck. 'She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.'

"Captain, the masts are open and we are riding at full sail. Home has been spotted and we're awaiting command to pull in." Shawn, a hard working crew member said, approaching Spike.

"Yes, very well, procede at full sail and we should be there before noon." Spike replied.

"Yes sir." Shawn said quickly and ran off to tell the rest of the crew.

'Home, Julia is really gonna love the fact that I have the Princess here. Heh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. But hey, there's always the make up afterwards.' He smirked as he made his rounds about the ship.

888888888888888Faye's POV88888888888888

Faye had been looking around the cabin trying to find different things to do, when she found a little book in the corner of the room. Intrigued, she picked it up and examined it carefully. It was covered in dust. She blew it off, and found the cover blank. "Hmm...what's this?" Faye asked herself as she fingered the lock on the side of the book. She walked over to the table sitting in the middle of the room and took a seat in the chair she had sat in the night before.

Pulling lightly on the lock, she found to her surprise, easily opened it. He curiosity now starving for more, she looked around and opened the book. It looked like a diary of some sort.

_April 29_

_I have been awarded the title of the Dread Pirate Spiegel today. I don't know what I am going to do! I did not come into this business to harm anyone in any way, and yet I find myself with such a name a Dread Pirate Spiegel. I guess that's what happens when you take what you want, and take no prisoners. _

She stopped reading here, 'He didn't want to be the person he is today? What could have happened to make him okay with this then?' Faye wondered as she flipped through the Captain's journal. She knew this was an invasion of privacy, but he kidnapped her, so she had every right to make his life a living hell.

The next entry was about a girl named Julia, then about a place called "Paraíso Del Pirata", an island in the middle of the ocean that you can't find unless you already know where it is. It said that the only people that knew how to get there was the Captain and Shin, his best friend. She wondered if that was where they were headed. One entry caught her eye though.

_It's finally happened! Julia agreed to come to Paraíso Del Pirata and live there with me! I am the happiest man on earth right now. I feel as if I have wings. My crew is worried about me, I have been told. I have been walking around the ship all day acting like I was on cloud 9. Well, I was, and still am. God, this is the best feeling in the world! As I sit here writing this, she is all I can think of. She's absolutely perfect in every way imaginable. And I can't wait until the day that she and I are together forever. _

"Wow, he really loves her doesn't he...?" She thought, a weird feeling in her stomach.

_Click Click Click_

'Oh no, he's coming back down here!' She thought as she quickly threw the diary on the other side of the room after replacing the lock. The door flew open and Captain Spiegel was standing there, a big smile on his face. She glared half-heartedly at him and watched him as he advanced across the room to the port hole window across from her.

"Come, Princess, take a look at your temporary home." He opened the window, offering his hand to her. She walked past him and ignored his hand, glancing out the window. "Beautiful isn't it." He said. "That's Paraíso Del Pirata, Paradise of the Pirate. My home, and yours for a short time."

The strip of land before her was completely covered in green. It was absolutally beautiful from where she was standing! The water was so clear, she could see all the way to the white sand at the bottom. Small Angel Fish swam quickly by the boat. The same white sand continued up to the coast of the beautiful island. Thick trees and vines quickly stopped the continuation of sand. Glistening shells laid on the sea shore. A gentle sea breeze blew the mist onto her face as she looked out the window. She could smell the beauty of the ocean. She closed her eyes, and took in the sent of her surroundings. It was all so amazing.

The breeze stopped as she heard Captain Spiegel shut the window. "Well, I hope you like your new home, Princess, because at the rate we're going, you're going to be here for a very long time." He stated bluntly as he left her to watch the island come slowly closer.

'I hope that I don't like it here...because...I may want to stay...' Faye thought as she turned back to the bookshelves to fine herself a book to read.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, I know it wasn't good. But thanks to all of you guys who have been faithful in reviewing me!!!! I didn't have any homework tonight so thankfully I have been able to finish up this chapter...oh and that perfect attendance thing at the top...no longer true...missed 3 days. Stupid sicknesses....Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Please review!!!!

MythSweet


	6. Chapter 6 Ed's Story and Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you think I own Cowboy Bebop…better idea…raise your hand if you think I should own Cowboy Bebop.**

**Chapter 6 Ed's Story**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Failing to find anything interesting to read other than Captain Spiegel's journal, Faye watched out the small window as the small island loomed ever closer through the window. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the crew members lowering the row boats down the side of the boat, 'Finally, I can get off this God-forsaken ship.' She thought as she waited expectantly at the door for Captain Spiegel to come for her. Three minutes passed, nine minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes; an hour. 'Where is he?' She thought, getting angry.

She sat by the window, and watched as the rowboats slowly rowed away towards the island, 'Did they forget about me?' She thought frantically as she tried to get the window open. 'Please don't leave me on this ship anymore!' Closed spaces, something she could handle for long periods of time, but not this long, the small Captain's Quarters had started to get to her. "Let me out! You can't just forget about me!" She screamed, starting to hyperventilate.

She continued screaming for a long time after that, before the door creaked open and a small, redheaded boy warily stuck his head into the door. "Hi, Lady-Person!" He called enthusiastically stretching the 'i' out in 'hi'. "Why is Lady-Person yelling?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Faye stopped yelling for a moment, and wiped her face free of the crystalline tears that had fallen. "Who are you, little boy?" She asked, almost instantly regaining her royal demeanor.

He laughed and said, "Ed is not a little boy, Ed is a little girl." Faye's eyes widened. "And Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepilu Tirivusky the Fourth." SHE said with a wide smile as she bounded into the room. "Who are you Lady-Person?"

Faye looked at the naivety of this small child with amusement on her face. "My name is Faye."

"Why is Faye-Faye crying?" the adolescent asked, her golden eyes wide with interest.

Faye laughed at the way this child spoke. "It's nothing; I just didn't like to be alone." Faye lied partially, truly not wanting to be left alone.

"Well Edward is here now, and Edward will not leave you alone, Faye-Faye." She said as she bounced around the room making weird noises.

"Say, how old are you, Ed?" 'What an unusual name for a girl, Ed, she even looks like a boy, and dresses like a boy.'

"Edward is 12 years, 9 months, 14 days, 6 hours, 37 minutes, and 54 seconds old." She said, carefully inspecting one of the charts on the table in the center of the room.

'What an unusual child...' Faye thought to herself. "Why are you here, Ed?"

"Ed was abandoned when Ed was younger, so Spike-Person finds Ed and takes Ed to ship. Then Spike-Person lets Ed play with the charts, and Spike-Person lets Ed plan out a game between Spike-Person and enemy ship. Spike-Person always wins the game thanks to Ed's genius planning, and then we get lots of gold for winning, and Edward gets a new toy!" She said, while opening up a few of the dresser drawers with her toes.

Suddenly Ed stood up, and looked at the door, as it flew open and Captain Spiegel walked proudly into the room. He looked down at the hyperactive teenager, "Ed, what are you doing in here?" He asked kindly smiling down at her.

"Edward was making sure nothing was attacking Faye-Faye, Faye-Faye was screaming very loudly, Ed was only worrying about Faye-Faye's safety." She said, as she stood up straight and saluted him, she still managed to look silly.

"Ah, I see, and why was Faye screaming?" He said looking over at Faye, who was absolutely amazed at the Captain's kindness to this young girl.

"Well...you see I…I…I have a problem with enclosed spaces." She muttered.

Spike laughed heartily, "Have a problem with small spaces? Why didn't you say so? I would have put you in the closet." He commented, a hint of jokery in his voice. (A/N: Random friend: Is 'jokery' even a word? Me: It is now…go away…) "Oh well, come, Princess, it is time for you to see your new home. You too, Ed, I don't like you being on the ship alone." Spike said as he turned and left the room, Ed following happily behind him and Faye looked around, unsure if to follow or not, but soon followed after the fiery redhead.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well, yea, this is short, I know, but gimme a break…I've been writing from 2-4 in the morning, and It's while Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha and Cowboy Bebop are on. So yea, this isn't one of my best, but I just wanted to get something out there, to kind of get Faye off the ship, which was something I have really been having problems with.**

**Please IM me with any ideas you guys might have, because although I know where I am going, and what I am doing, I really would like to hear what you guys think I should do.**

**How do you guys think I portrayed Ed? I love writing her, she is so awesome, but so complicated to write, and Faye, a princess and Spike, a pirate? This is really interesting to write, so if you don't mind please review and tell me how I can improve and make this a better story for you. **

**Also, if you wish to speak to me, I always love to hear from you guys; you can IM me whenever you want on the following. AIM: senoritamafiosa MSN: **** and Yahoo: icemyth7 . **

**Also, if you would like me to read/recommend any of your stories, just tell me so in a review. **

**Detailed or not, I really wish for you to review and tell me how I can improve for you. And yes, I have run spell check, and yes I have proofread this, my problem is that I type so fast that I make small mistakes that the computer can't pick up, and I don't usually pick them up either. Well, I'll see you all soon. Thank you so much. And I'll try my best to update ASAP!**

**Lastly, I'd just like to comment on one review I got, I have heard that a few of you think that Paraíso Del Pirata was Julia's nickname. It's not; it's the name of the island. It means Paradise of the Pirate. But hey, that's a mistake even I would have made.**

**MythSweet**


	7. Chapter 7 Julia

**Well, since I am 'on a roll' so to say, here's chapter 7…….does anyone know where I'm going with this? Because I don't…**

**Disclaimer: Umm…..I OWN COWBOY BEBOP!!!!!! steals Spike and Faye and everyone else and runs and hides from the cops O.O**

**Chapter 7 Julia**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

The small rowboat rocked gently side to side as the shore of the island loomed closer. Ed was busy looking over the edge and 'talking' to the small fish that swam by, while Captain Spiegel busied himself with the oars, his strong arms moving the boat swiftly with each powerful stroke. Faye blinked, 'Dang…' she thought as she watched him discreetly.

The sun was setting, and it sent beautiful colors dancing across the water as if giving Faye a show of how beautiful life could be, even in the dimmest of situations. Being kidnapped and taken from your home could very well be one of the dimmest situations out there.

Faye was jerked forward as the boat stopped suddenly. Redirecting her attention back towards Spike, she noticed that they had hit the shore, and Captain Spiegel had jumped out of the boat in order to pull it further up on shore.

As soon as the boat was safely on shore, Captain Spiegel offered his hand to Faye to help her out of the boat. "I can get off by myself, thank you very much." She said snootily. Standing up, her nose held high up in the air, she stepped cautiously out of the boat, and her bare feet sank deep into the soft warm sand of the snowy white beach.

A sigh was heard as she pulled her shoes out of the boat and enjoyed the feeling of the sand beneath her petite, porcelain-like feet. "Come, Princess, we must get to the manor before night falls, I'm afraid that I can not protect you from the creatures that roam the night on this island."

"Creatures?" Ed asked, a hint of fear in her usually happy and energetic voice.

"Yes, Ed, creatures, we're not quite sure what they are. We have searched for them by day, and not been able to find anything, our search group by night, still hasn't returned. So naturally, ladies, we must get inside, and quickly." He said, hurrying Faye and Ed along the rough path through the dense forest.

A little while later (sorry guys, don't feel like writing about their walk through the forest, it's 1:30 in the morning…and I am trying to write this for you guys.)

The beaten, dirt path that seemed to stretch on forever through the forest seemed to become brighter. A pale light shown through the trees ahead of them, as they slowly approached the end of the path.

The trees stopped yet again, forming a seemingly impenetrable boundary between the forest and the open land. Faye looked ahead of her, a look of awe on her face as she admired the small village that was here. Houses with thatched roofs, and open windows were scattered all over the place, small fields were here and there, growing a large supply of vegetables, and other necessary foods.

Further up ahead, a large house stood overlooking the small community. The house was very well built, and just as well taken care of, 'That must be the manor.' Faye thought, as she followed Captain Spiegel down the well kept road through the village. Several of the people there she recognized from her party, the people that were with Captain Spiegel. 'All of these people must be pirates…' She added to her last thought.

Soon, they had arrived at the door to the manor, it opened with a creak, and Captain Spiegel stepped inside, Ed running in after him. But Faye lingered outside the door, 'Why am I following him so eagerly?' She thought, suddenly realized that she hadn't resisted him at all. 'Is it possible that I am developing feelings for this man?....No, that thought couldn't even stand a snowball's chance in hell!' She thought angrily. 'Could it?'

"Faye-Faye needs to come inside!!" Ed called from the door, practically walking on her hands from being bent so far over backwards.

Faye laughed, this child was truly amusing. She deducted as she stepped into the manor, leaving the rural community behind her.

The building was warm inside, and seemed very welcome. Colorful tapestries covered the walls, and lavish rugs were rolled out on the floor. Big, soft pieces of furniture decorated the room, and a split staircase that led up to the next floor dominated the majority of the area. Straight ahead, the flickering of a roaring fire could be seen, and she heard Captain Spiegel's voice as he seemed to be greeting someone he hadn't seen for a very long time.

Faye's curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped forward into what seemed like the meeting room. A rather large, thick couch sat in front of a monstrously huge fireplace, and similar chairs were strategically placed around the room.

After wondering the room with her eyes for a few minutes, the emerald pools fell upon a tall, thin blonde woman. The woman had eyes the color of the water outside, and a very kind and cheerful demeanor about her. The woman saw Faye enter the room, and she walked happily up to her, and bowed respectfully, "Hello, Princess, it is quite an honor that you have graced us with your presence, even if it was forced." She said, with a glare in Captain Spiegel's direction.

Faye looked stunned at this action, 'This must be the Julia Captain Spiegel's journal spoke of. She seems like a very kind person indeed.' "Yes, well, I guess I might as well enjoy my stay, it won't be long, any day now my father's whole navy will come to rescue me." Faye commented.

"Ah, yes." Julia laughed, "You mustn't pay Spike here any attention though, he's all talk. And I'll be sure to have him take you home as soon as possible."

"But, Julia…she's our ticket out of this exile and back into the lap of luxury!" Spike whined.

"Oh hush, Spike, I'm surprised at you, kidnapping a poor, innocent girl, and a princess at that!" Julia scolded.

Faye laughed, they fought like an old, married couple. It was quite interesting. 'If Spike **(Okay, I am kind of getting tired of typing 'Captain Spiegel' for right now, so if you don't mind, I'm going to use Spike. It's 2 in the morning, so give me a break.) **wanted to live in the lap of luxury so badly, he should sell tickets to these fights, he'd sure make a lot of money.' Faye thought, laughing loudly when Julia picked up a book and threw it at Spike who was holding up his hands screaming 'Mercy'.

'I may come to like this woman.' Faye thought, as she watched the two fight over if the sun set in the east or the west.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Okay, this one is a bit longer than the last one, and yes, Julia is not a bitch, but DON'T WORRY!!!! She'll be gone soon. **

**Wow…2 chapters in 2 days? I must be kissing up to you guys or something. **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I'll be sure to get onto reading those stories ASAP. **

**Well, review please.**

**You know what a weird word to say is? 'Happy' I mean seriously, say it, 'Happy' it's weird…Oh well, it's still fun to say!!!! **

**Well, I'd better get going before I fall asleep at the keys and don't get this posted for you guys. **

**_LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!_**

**MythSweet**


	8. Chapter 8 Creatures

Sorry it's been a while, school's been getting in the way along with a writer's block. Heh. ; Well, I hope you enjoy this, thanks Rauken's Angel for the idea for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop… ((Bob aka conscience: Good girl.)) Oh shut up you…

Well, here's Chapter 8: Creatures

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been several hours since Faye had come into this manor, and she was back to shunning Spike for anything and everything that happened. She had been given a room, so that she could have her privacy for once, and also fabrics and sowing items so she could make herself a wardrobe while she was there.

Her room was decorated with lavish tapestries, much like the rest of the castle; a large, soft bed dominating the middle, a tub off to the side, a table and chairs for relaxing and bookshelves lining the walls. At the other end of the room were a set of double doors that led out to the balcony that gave her a perfect view of the mountains on the island.

Faye sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the center of the room. 'What am I to do here? I don't know anything about sowing…' She thought as she scanned the rows and rows of books in the room.

Just then, the door burst open and Ed bounded into the room. "Hi, hi, Faye-Faye!" She called happily jumping onto the bed.

Faye smiled, "Hello, Ed, what's that you're doing?" She asked, as she watched the young girl jump up and down on the bed.

"Ed is flying!" She said, jumping higher, "Faye-Faye come and fly with Ed!"

She laughed, "That might be fun, Ed." She thought aloud, making her way to the bed and jumping up on it next to the fiery red-head.

Soon later, there was a knock on the door. Faye, breathless, jumped off the bed, composed herself, and walked calmly to the door. It creaked as she pulled it open, and standing there was Julia. "Princess, I was hoping that maybe we could talk." She said, her ocean blue eyes full of kindness.

"Okay." She replied, a bit hesitantly. A small 'thud' startled Faye and she turned around only to find the hyperactive red head sound asleep on her bed. She couldn't help herself but laugh a little; this girl had yet to cease to amaze her. "Come on in." She invited, moving away from the doorway to allow Julia entrance.

"Thank you, Princess." Julia curtsied respectfully, passing by her and into the room.

"Please, take a seat, and don't call me Princess, I never liked it. Please feel free to call me Faye." She smiled, offering her a seat.

"Of course." Julia smiled also, taking a seat across from Faye. "It's unusual for a girl to be around here. I guess that I have been deprived of girl talk for quite some time now. Most of the women around here don't speak English…so I have a hard time talking to anyone but Spike or any of the other crew members."

"I understand, it's like that back home. The serving maids are forbidden to talk with me, the closest thing I have….well…had as a friend…was Jacob, one of my guards."

"Had?"

"Captain Spiegel and his crew…they…killed him." She said, tears in her eyes.

Julia looked horrified, "Spike would never allow something like that to happen!"

"Well, it did happen." Faye replied, quickly regaining her diplomatic composure thanks to the years of her parents forcing her to never show emotion.

"Oh, Faye, I'm so sorry." Julia said, embracing the young princess.

Letting down the brave countenance she wore, Faye cried on Julia's shoulder, mourning the loss of her only friend. When she had calmed down a bit, Julia and she started talking like old friends. Some of the few things she'd ever been able to do with another girl was to talk to her like a friend, but this woman, she was so kind, so caring, she couldn't help but to just start talking.

As the night wore on, Faye found that she had a lot in common with this Julia. While Faye was stuck inside the castle, Julia was stuck here, with just as much responsibility and pressure as she. She even found out that Captain Spiegel was a pretty nice guy, something she would have never in a million years thought.

"Horses…there are horses here?" Faye asked as they got onto the conversation of the island.

"Yea, there are horses, most of them are from the surrounding areas; Spike brought them back."

"Really, I wonder, is it possible for me to ride?" Faye's eyes brightened at the very thought of exploring this island on a horse.

Julia smiled the kind demeanor around her growing, "Yes, you certainly can. In fact, we can go right now if you want to."

Faye smiled, standing up, "Yes, lets!"

Not too long after, the two women were outside the castle, headed towards the stable, nothing but the moonlight to guide their way. "It's really beautiful out here…" Faye commented, as the moon radiated its glow over a patch of white moon flowers.

"It truly is, it's been a long time since I've been out at night." Julia said thoughtfully, as she opened the door to the stables and approached a chestnut mare, stroking its mane softly. "Take your pick."

Faye stepped in after her, and smiled at the sight. There were at least thirty horses, each having their own, rather large, stall. She approached a jet black stallion that seemed to have been watching her since she entered the room. "This one is gorgeous…what's his name?" She asked, as she watched its coat shine under the light of the moon that had flooded into the room.

"That one," Julia smiled, "His name is Ebony." Soon the two girls had gotten their horses saddled and ready to go. They climbed up onto the saddle with natural grace, Julia's legs on both sides of the saddle, and Faye sitting like a lady. "It'd probably be easier to ride if you had your feet on both stirrups." Julia laughed.

Faye looked confused; she'd never ridden like that before. "But-"

"No buts; just do it."

"Alright…" Faye hesitantly swung her leg over the saddle, and slipped both her feet into the stirrups. It felt very awkward to be riding like this in a dress. "Julia, are you sure we should be riding like this?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Don't worry about being 'lady-like' here; there's no one to see you if you're not perfect." She smiled as she sent her horse forward and out of the stables.

"Okay." Faye followed her quickly, imitating her movements, trying to figure out how to ride like this.

They stayed on the trail, and seemed to stray away from the woods. "Why don't we go through the woods, I'll bet it's just lovely." Faye asked curiously.

"You'd probably win that bet…until the creatures got you." Her face seemed grim as she kept on.

The moon threw shadows over Julia's face, making her seem almost ghostly, "I heard Captain Spiegel saying something about 'creatures' when we got here, what are the creatures?"

Julia brought her horse to a stop, "You mean he didn't tell you about them?" She looked back at Faye as she caught up to her.

"No, he didn't."

"That's very unlike him. Listen, this island is inhabited by creatures of the night. We're not quite sure what they are, because anyone who has ever seen them has died before they can actually tell us what they were. There are several theories as to what they are, but the most famous ones have been: Werewolves, Vampires, and an unknown creature that is a combination of the two and several other horrible things, since the victims have exhibited marks and beatings similar to those of the Werewolves and Vampires. They inhabit the woods, as long as we stray away from their territory at night, they will leave us alone." Julia's voice shook as she told Faye this story, "Spike lost one of his best friends to them a long time ago, and that was when we decided to move to the island. He thought it the best way to attack was to attack on they own land. He always was very unusual with his battle plans, and I think that is why he always wins his battles." A branch broke not to far from them, causing both the women to jump and search around, "Who's there?" Julia called.

No answer.

"Maybe it was just an animal, like a fox or something." Faye suggested, her voice shaking.

"Maybe…" Julia pushed her horse on again, resuming their ride through the moonlit night.

They rode on in eerie silence, even the horses seemed anxious. Faye sighed in relief as the castle rose back into view. "We're almost back."

Julia jumped at the sound of her voice, "Don't do that!"

"Oops, sorry..." Faye apologized.

Julia sighed, "It's alright."

Soon they were in the stables, taking the saddles off the horses. Faye got a brush and began brushing the horse's immaculate coat. "Come on, let's go inside." Julia said, as she made her way to the door of the stables and stood, waiting for the princess.

"Oh, alright." Faye put the brush away, stroked Ebony's mane once more and quickly hurried after the woman.

Julia shut the rather large front door behind them as quietly as she could, wincing as the hinges squeaked loudly through the hallway. "Where have you two been?" Spike's voice drifted down to them from the top of the stairway.

"Busted…" Julia sighed as she looked up at the very much peeved off Spike. "I just took the Princess out for a short ride on the horses, that's all."

He seemed to fly down the stairs and stood in front of her a split second later. "What would have happened if she tried to run? You know good and well how dangerous it is!" He yelled.

Faye stepped forward, "Please don't be mad at her, I made her take me." Her voice was shaking again.

Spike glared daggers through her and turned, disappearing through the door to the dining hall mumbling something about "Great…now there're two of them to team up on me…"

Faye and Julia laughed, "You know, we might just have fun making his life a living hell." Julia's good-natured voice floated gently through the open area.

"Yea." Faye replied, as the two new friends proceeded up the stairs, and into their separate rooms.

8888888888888888888888888888

YAY! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME!

Thanks to:

Nis-Chan: Lol, I'm probably gonna have her gone within the next two chapters, so don't worry.

Christal-Chan: Thank you sooo much. Within the next two chapters.

Female SSBM Fan: Thank you!

Faintscent: Lol, I'm sooo glad you like it, this is one of my favorites that I have had the opportunity to write, I LOVE Pirates.

Raven Star: YAY! Wolf's Rain:-P This girl is my bestest friend for a reason…we're both NUTS! Thanks for finally getting around to being able to read my stuff, gurl.

Kendra Luher: I always love getting positive reviews from my favorite authors, thank you so much. I'm going to work on getting the chapters out quicker once final exams are over, I promise.

Neko-Yuff16: Here's your update. Thank you!

Thanks ya'll for reviewing, it really means a lot. I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP, until then if you have any questions/comments/suggestions I'd love to hear from ya. You can e-mail me at or you could get in touch with me here:

AIM: SenoritaMafiosa or SenoraMafiosa

Yahoo: icemyth7 or th3g0dd4u6h73r

MSN: can't wait to hear from ya'll, just to say hi. :-P

Love you all soooooooo much,

MythSweet


	9. Chapter 9 Goodnight Julia

Chapter 9

Well…I am back after watching a biography on JK Rowling, I just felt that I had it in me to try to write another chapter, I just hope I don't disappoint you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop…..BUT I WILL ONE DAY! (sees several people waiting to sue her) I mean uhh…..

999999999999999999

The sun awoke Faye bright and early the next day just as one of the maids walked into her room carrying a breakfast tray. "Mornin, Miss." Said the maid kindly, placing the tray on the table across from Faye's rather lavish bed. "Have a good night's sleep I hope?" Her accent wasn't hard to place once she saw the fiery red hair and the bright brown eyes, she was obviously Scottish.

Faye nodded a good morning and sleepily swung her long legs over the side of the bed, her feet hitting the cold, stone floor. She stretched and then finally spoke, "I don't think I've seen you, and I'm sure I would have noticed you before now. You wouldn't by any chance be related to Edward, the hair has a strange resemblance."

"Oh no, Miss, I am Kira; I have been on a leave until today, Miss." She said kindly.

"I see…" Said Faye, seemingly disappointed. "You don't have to call me Miss though."

"Yes, I do, Miss, you're higher than me, so I must call you Miss, Miss." She smiled and curtsied politely.

Faye nodded, and then she smiled as an idea hit her. _If I command her, then maybe I can make her help me get away from here!_ Faye thought quickly as she began calculating her seemingly flawless escape. Faye took her seat at the table and glanced down at the breakfast, "This is a little much for just me, isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Miss, I should hope so, the Captain will be joining you shortly."

Faye's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, Miss, in fact, he's late." She said, glancing at the meal.

"I am not late, everyone else is just early." A deep voice from the doorway corrected the woman.

"Oh, Captain, I am glad to see you are here, would you like for me to leave, Sir?"

"Yes, leave us." Spike said, as Kira quickly passed him out the door. Spike smirked and took his place across from Faye, "Princess."

"Captain," She sneered.

"I trust you are finding your living arrangements to your acceptance."

"I don't, in fact."

Spike looked stunned, "And what, pray tell, is wrong with them?"

"It's not home."

"Well that, Princess, is just something you will have to get over." Spike snapped.

Faye growled in frustration as Spike helped himself to some of the wonderfully prepared food before them. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Oh, that's right." Spike said, sitting up straighter, "Well, I have spoken with Julia, and I think that it'll be a good idea if you and she spends more time together, maybe going out riding sometimes." What he said sounded way too rehearsed. "Of course you would have to promise to not try to escape and to behave." He finished.

Faye looked confused, "You mean I'd be allowed to leave the castle without getting yelled at when I got back?"

Spike nodded, "Only with Julia or myself though, of course."

Faye perked up, but then caught herself from getting too excited, "Well, that sounds quite wonderful." She stated calmly, hoping not to let on that this was absolutely great, amazing, and delightful.

"I have also supplied you with reading material and fabric along with needle and thread. You will need to make your clothes for your stay on this island." Faye looked horrified. "You didn't honestly think that I would continue to provide for you as I have?" He questioned.

"Well, yes, naturally I did. I have perfectly good clothes at home, and I'm quite happy to just go back there." She smiled, hoping to get away with this.

"Nice try, Princess. No, you will be making your clothes. Naturally, being a princess, you are skilled with a needle?"

"Well, no…" She faded off.

"Well then," he said, ignoring her, "There should be absolutely no problem with this." He lifted his glass of wine that he had with breakfast to her and took a sip before standing up. "Julia will be in soon to take you outside, oh and, you may want to fix your hair before she gets here." Spike then quickly hurried out the door.

Faye again looked positively horrified as she glanced to her left at the mirror, her hair was completely astray. She quickly tried to fix it as there was, yet another, knock at the door and Julia entered.

"Hi, Faye!" She called to her happily from across the room, her smile practically lighting up the whole room.

Faye couldn't help but smile, "Good morning, Julia."

Julia frowned, "I see Spike hasn't provided you with anything to wear today…" She commented, looking over her sorry excuse for a sleeping gown. "Oh well, I thought as much, so I came prepared!" She stepped out of the room for a second and came back in, a rather nice riding dress and cloak draped over her arm. "Try these on."

A few minutes later, Faye was completely dressed, the yellow hues of the dress emphasizing her violet hair and thus emphasizing her emerald eyes. Lavish boots were quickly laced up her legs and her hair was swept back and out of her eyes by several pins into an immaculate bun. "Thanks, Julia, this fits wonderfully!"

"Great, you can wear my clothes then until I can help you to make a new wardrobe."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I was standing outside listening to my obnoxious better half…he got hit rather hard when he left the room, don't worry about it." She smiled.

Did this woman have a single flaw?

Faye smiled softly, "Thanks, you're the best."

Julia smiled jokingly, "I know."

She laughed at this, "Let's go!" Faye said excitedly, pulling Julia out the door.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm yourself down!" Julia laughed also, being pulled along the castle by the young princess.

Hours seemed like seconds as the two girls rode side by side through the woods, the trees flying by in a blur. The castle was no longer in view within the thick foliage, and Faye couldn't tell one direction from another, she didn't like it, but soon forgot her worries as Julia slowed her horse and came to a stop at a clearing with a pond, shining in the light of the sun, in the middle. Faye's breath caught in her throat. "This…is amazing."

"I know…" Julia smiled at the memories that this place apparently held, "Spike and I used to always come down here for lunch, and we'd sit for hours just talking while the ants carried our food away." Julia laughed sweetly.

"Oh that's so romantic." Faye sighed happily at the thought.

"Yea, it was, but, he stopped suddenly. He hasn't come back here since…" She trailed off as she climbed off the horse.

"Oh…" Faye looked kind of disappointed as she copied Julia's actions, tying her horse to a tree.

The sun was starting to set as Julia looked up at the sky from her position under an apple tree across from Faye who was steadily talking to her. "Faye, we have to go…now." Julia's voice was urgent as she stood and quickly mounted her horse.

"What? What's going on?" Faye asked, hurrying after her.

"Just hurry!" She cried at her.

Faye hurriedly climbed into her saddle as Julia kicked her horse into motion and, wide-eyed, Faye followed with some difficulty as the darkness continued to close in on the two. "Julia, I can't see you anymore!" Faye yelled out into the darkness.

"Just keep riding forward, you'll catch up!" Julia's voice lofted back to her.

Faye looked worried, she couldn't see anything at all as the tree branches whipped through her hair and tore at her dress. Suddenly an ear splitting shriek reached through the air, "JULIA!" Faye screamed ahead of her.

The shriek was joined by another, and another. "Faye, close your eyes! Whatever you do, don't open them and keep riding no matter what you hear, just keep ridi-" Julia was cut off as she screamed in pain. A horse's shrill neigh was heard and suddenly cut off, only Julia's pain-filled screams pounding against Faye's ears.

Faye pushed her horse to go faster as she came closer and closer to Julia's screams. The shrieks filled the air again, Ebony reared up as something grabbed a hold of Faye's arm, pulling at her. Faye kept her eyes clenched tightly shut, and held onto the reigns for dear life.

Ebony ran out of pure fear and another shriek filled the air as Ebony rammed whatever had Faye's arm against a tree and continued running in, Faye guessed, the direction of the castle. "Julia!" Faye cried, leaning forward, trying to become as small as possible, hiding against the horse. Julia's pain filled screams slowly became quieter as they faded away behind her, Faye continued calling for her as Ebony kept his pace towards the castle.

The sounds of frantic voices came towards her as Ebony slowed and two strong hands grabbed a hold of Faye's wrists. "Where's Julia?" Spike's worried voice asked her. Faye kept her eyes clenched shut tightly, Julia's screams echoing through her head masked Spike's voice as Faye continued to scream Julia's name and kicked at Spike. Spike's hand flew across her face and Julia's screams instantly ceased as Faye's eyes flew open, meeting Spike's urgent eyes. "Where in the hell is Julia?" He screamed at her.

Faye, shaking, pointed back into the direction of the woods, where Julia's screams and also stopped. Spike's eyes widened as he ran quickly towards the woods but several people grabbed him, holding him back. "Sir, she's gone, you'll die if you go in there!" One of the men holding him back said to him.

"I don't care! She can't die!" He said, tears coming to his eyes.

"She's gone, Spike!" An older, balding man said to him, pulling him back.

Spike's arms went limp, and his head hung. The area was silent for a moment, and then suddenly he turned around and pointed at Faye who was being assisted off Ebony since she was shaking so badly. "You, it's all your fault! If you'd have helped her then-"

"Then she'd be dead too." The older man commented.

"No! Then…Then…" Spike fell hopelessly to his knees as tears streamed down his face, hitting the gravel ground beneath him.

99999999999999999999999

Well, I've finally done it…Chapter 9's up, Julia's dead, Faye's in shock, and Spike's heartbroken, I believe my damage is done here. packs up writing stuff and gets ready to leave ((Other me: You're not done yet…)) damn…caught…

Thanks to:

Gotmilkgirl: Yea, I kind of liked her too...(sniff)

Neko-Yuff16: Well, as you can see, Julia's dead...but she may still cause some problems between S/F. And Jet was in chapter one…for like one sentence. "Commander Jet." But I decided to put him here…so that was a different Jet. He's the balding older man! points up

Natascia Mitchell: I am sooo glad you liked it! I can't wait to be able to write.

LilAngel123: Thank you! I'm sorry there's not much funny in this chapter…but I meant for this to be one of the more dramatic chapters.

Seashah: Thank you so much for understanding. I'm gonna try to get chapters out more quickly, but unfortunately I can only write when I'm depressed and when I have an amazing guy making sure that my life is the best thing in history, it's kind of hard to. So, anyways, Julia is dead now! I'm glad you liked the relationship development too!

Kendra Luehr: Thank you so much! Yes, Julia was not a bitch, and will not be a bitch. She didn't really strike me as one myself…I just didn't like her cuz she got in the way of Spike/Faye and she cheated on Spike…GRR! I hope this was a good part! It took me forever to get it just right!

blade assassin: I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter, and I'll try to get more out a little faster.

Nis-chan: Here's your update!

Iphy: I'm so glad that you enjoyed this so much. You're great, thank you SO much!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! hands out cookies to all

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I HOPE I CAN START UPDATING SOONER! But…as I said to Seashah…this guy is the best thing since sliced bread…(sighs happily0 I'll try to do my best for ya'll though. (hugs) Oh well…see ya'll soon and…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,

MythSweet


	10. Chapter 10 Vicious' Journey

Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken so long guys…remember that great great great guy that I told ya'll about? Well, it turned out he wasn't so great. He dumped me and apparently I never meant anything to him. I've been really down and out for a long time, so much so that I couldn't even come close to writing. I guess I was just upset. Oh well, you can never forget your first love, right? I guess that I'd better get to the tenth chapter now. Enjoy, everyone, and please forgive me for being so negligent.

Disclaimer: The only thing here I own is the story plot.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The wind filled the sails and the mist from the waves crashing on the side of the luxurious ship helped cool the sailors as the ship skimmed across the water. The crew members were working non-stop, trying to keep the Captain happy with the perfection of the ship. A flash of silvery-white hair made the slackers jump to work as the stately man growled, stalking over the decks; examining the crew at work. "Jacques," he scolded. "This crew is unacceptable!"

The young brunette next to him cringed, "I'm sorry, Sir, they were all that I could get on such short notice."

"What happened to the crew from the last trip, you know, the one to Spain?" He asked the trembling man.

"Y-you killed them all, Sir."

"Oh yea…so they wouldn't try to get their share of the treasure we stole…" he sighed in defeat, "Train them, and maybe I won't be forced to kill them too." He turned back to look over the ship and all the crew members who had stopped to eavesdrop jumped instantly back to worked. He growled again before stalking back to the Captain's Quarters mumbling, "They're gonna need a lot of work."

He slammed the large, wooden door behind him and several books shook from the force and fell off their shelves. He walked right past the books and sat at his desk which was positioned against the wall. Several documents were scattered on the surface of it, along with them laid a letter; his name spelled across the envelop in elegant lettering. He slipped the letter out of the envelope to read for the umpteenth time.

Prince Vicious,

I am saddened to write this letter as I begin to grasp the situation at hand. As you know, my daughter Faye has been taken by the Pirate Spiegel. I fear for her life, and so I am sending this in hopes of employing your help. I will give you Faye's hand in marriage and you will be the heir to my throne should you find her alive and bring her captor back alive for punishment. Find my daughter, Prince, and all that you could possibly want will be yours.

King Valentine

A sly smile spread over Vicious' thin lips. "I will have you yet, Princess, just you wait and see." He laughed an evil laugh that would send chills down the spines of even the bravest of men as he turned to the map on the wall. Several courses were outlined in different colors. He ran his finger along a course outlined in black that ended in what seemed to be the middle of the ocean, "Well Spike, my old friend, it's time to hand over the prize."

Days turned into weeks as the normally three day journey turned into two weeks. "What's happened?" Vicious demanded as he awoke, yet again, not at his destination.

"Well, we've followed your instructions exactly, Sir…but it seems they were wrong." Jacques replied to his question.

"I am never wrong! The map in my quarters has never lied to me!"

"Have you ever been to this place before, Sir?"

"Of course I have, how foolish of you to question me so!" Vicious screamed and Jacques cowered away from him before making his next comment.

"Well, Sir, have you been there since that unidentified man ravaged your quarters?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe, Sir, the man sabotaged your map, since he took nothing…after all, you said yourself he seemed to know what he was looking for."

Vicious' eyes went wide, "Oh no…" He turned and tore through the ship back to his quarters, pushing aside men twice his size like they were nothing in an attempt to get to his quarters. He threw open the door and ran straight to the map. He eyed it carefully. The ink that outlined the route to Paraíso Del Pirata seemed to be darker and newer than the rest. "NO!" He screamed as he ripped the map off the wall in frustration and threw it across the room. Only one person came to his mind, only one person would try to keep him from Paraíso Del Pirata. "SPIKE!"

Jacques appeared at the door, "Sir, a pirate ship has been spotted off the bow approaching us quickly. They look as if they intend to board us."

A gleam showed in Vicious' eye, "Thank you, Jacques… Paraíso Del Pirata, here I come." He grinned as he left the cabin yet again.

Out on deck the crew was in shambles, they all seemed to have no idea what to do. "Jacques, I thought I told you to train these people!"

"I have been trying to, Sir, but you can only teach so much." He managed to get out while shouting orders to different crew members in a desperate attempt to get them into order.

Vicious' hand went to his head as a headache came on. "Jacques…we have to board the pirate ship…"

Jacques didn't even act surprised, but the crew all immediately stopped in their tracks and silence fell over the ship. Jacques took this opportunity to tell the crew exactly what to do as the pirate ship came closer to their ship.

Soon, the crew wasn't nearly as nervous and Jacques actually had them rallied up and ready for the oncoming fight. This would be quite an ordeal, Vicious knew. He recognized the insignia on the flag below the signature skull and cross bones. This was the ship of the Spanish Pirate, Antonio. He looked over the pitiable crew that had been provided for him…normally Vicious wouldn't have thought they would make it through this fight, but he, for a strange reason, had confidence in them.

The pirate ship came within firing range of Vicious' ship's cannons. Jacques ordered for the cannon to be shot but with a wave of his hand Vicious the cannons were told to wait. He could see that Antonio was dropping his guard as he came closer and closer to the ship. The cannons were not even out. _What is he doing…_Vicious wondered as he watched.

Antonio's ship came closer; soon it was obvious that there was no one on the deck of the ship. Vicious' eyes narrowed. "Jacques, something's not right here." Suddenly the sides of the two ships collided and they both gave a violent jerk as they stopped against one another. The tension on the ship was high; there was still no sign of any life on Antonio's ship. No one moved, no one even dared to breathe as they watched.

Vicious suddenly realized what was going on, "Don't drop your guard!" No sooner had he yelled that than a cry came from within Antonio's ship and the pirates sprang out of their hiding places on the deck. They quickly cleared the small distance between the two ships and almost immediately attacked the unprepared crew members aboard Vicious' ship. "Arm yourselves, Men! Protect your ship!" Vicious drew his sword as he said this and lashed out at the pirates.

The battle went by as nothing more than a mere blur. Vicious sliced his way through the pirates and, on occasion, his own crew, towards the enemy ship. He grabbed hold of a rope from the sail and swung over to Antonio's ship. Upon boarding he quickly found who he was looking for. A twisted smile spread across Vicious' face, "Antonio, what an unexpected pleasure."

"Don't flatter yourself, Vicious." Antonio's black hair and beard covered most of his face; the little area of his eyes that was visible had a scar spread across both eyes from his eyebrows to his cheeks. A large, red hat, adorned with a great, black feather was atop the mangled mass of hair on his head and his clothes were red and black to match. He spoke with a thick, Spanish accent, and rotting teeth showed through his smile, "You know the only thing we want is your gold. After all, you are on a quest to save a Princess, you must have some."

"Ah, here you are mistaken, we don't have some, we have much."

"A Pirates' duel it is then. I win and I get all your gold."

"And if I win, you tell me the way to Paraíso Del Pirata."

"A great Prince like you are doesn't know the way to Paraíso Del Pirata? But you have been there before; don't tell me Spiegel got you lost."

"Just shut up and fight me!" He lunged forward with his sword drawn and Antonio easily dodged the first blow of Vicious.

"Now, you know better than to rush at an enemy like that!" Antonio easily drew his sword and with one, lightning quick motion sent it over Vicious' arm. Vicious staggered back holding his gashed arm with the other one; he growled and picked his sword up again, blood dripping from his arm and onto the hilt of the sword. "Now that's more like it." Antonio laughed and watched Vicious.

"You know, I always told you your pride would be your downfall." In one fluid motion, Vicious moved next to Antonio, his sword implanted through Antonio's stomach. "Now, tell me where Paraíso Del Pirata is."

Antonio's eyes went wide and he fell back onto the deck, "Fool, now you'll never know." He coughed and blood pooled out of his mouth before his head fell back onto the deck and he was dead.

Vicious laughed insanely, "I doubt that." Pulling his sword out of the deceased pirate, Vicious advanced through the deck into the Captain's Quarters, these ships were so easy to figure out, they were all made just about the same. In the back of the large room hung a map much like his own; Vicious examined this map and a smile spread over his pasty lips as he carefully took the map off the wall. Upon exiting the cabin, he quickly found out that his crew had also won this battle and they were quickly taking everything off the ship and onto Vicious' ship. Vicious rubbed his head again, "Jacques, get these bodies off my ship." He could see Jacques was concerned when he noticed the cut on his arm, but Vicious ignored him and went back into his cabin.

_Paraíso Del Pirata, nothing will keep me from you now. _Vicious thought as he plotted his new course with his good arm, the other one still dripping crimson liquid onto the floor beside him.

101010101010101010101010101010101010

Well, some of you requested more of a focus on Vicious so, this chapter was for you. I am trying to get back to writing…until then…I hope you will have patience with me and please please please forgive me for not updating. I will try my hardest to be better about it.

Myth


	11. Chapter 11 Solitary

**I was going through the last chapter, just to remember what was going on and make sure I didn't destroy any minor details when I noticed something. Vicious got a hold of the new way to Paraíso Del Pirata rather easily. I want to have more fun with him. So give me some of your ideas in your reviews as to what we should do to our favorite villain! **

**Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. –coughyescoughIcoughdocough-- . . **

**Police: Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to step away from the computer..**

**Me: o.o I didn't mean it! --runs--**

**Chapter 11: Solitary**

**1111111111111111111111Faye's POV11111111111111111111111111111**

The next four days around Paraíso Del Pirata were ones of great sadness. The maids and crew members were in shock and awe at losing the lady of the household. Faye was in complete desolation at losing what she thought to be her only friend here, and Spike, well, Spike seemed to be taking it the best out of every one of them. He hadn't cried even once since the night of Julia's death, and he was barking out orders the same as ever. His outlook on the whole situation had begun to seriously make Faye mad.

The funeral for Julia was held the day after she died. It seemed that everyone on the island, even Faye, knew there was no hope for Julia's body to be found. The funeral was simple, but everyone within the castle came. Faye watched Spike throughout the whole funeral, never once did he move. When people were asked to go up and say something in memory of the life that Julia had lived, everyone looked expectantly at Spike. He didn't even blink. Finally someone stood up and went in his place.

After the funeral, life went back to usual around the castle. The traditional day of remembrance was unheard of, as no one could take a day off because then everyone would go hungry, or without a house, or animals would die. As Faye was being escorted back to her room by a kindly old servant, she continued to watch Spike as the old, bald guy wrapped his large arm around his shoulders and lead him away from where Julia's grave was.

Faye saw nothing of Spike for the rest of that day. She sighed softly, leaning out of her window in her room high above the ground that lay below. The trees swayed back and fourth in the wind as if they, themselves were saying goodbye to the once beloved Julia. Beyond the trees, the deep blue ocean shimmered in the light of the setting sun. Faye's emerald eyes focused on the distant waves, deep in thought.

Over the next few days, things seemed to slowly drift back to normal, although without Julia around, the house seemed to almost drag. Faye's dreams were still haunted with the sounds of Julia's screams, and she'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, her whole body in cold sweats. One of the servants would rush in and attempt to calm the terrified princess.

Faye was no longer permitted outside of her room. She had no company any more, even the maids weren't permitted to speak to her. Her meals were delivered, she ate alone, and then continued to lag about her room, in a complete daze. The only conversations she had were when she awoke in the middle of the night, and the servants, in a desperate attempt to get her to go back to sleep so they could as well, would coax her back to bed.

Loneliness began to settle in, and then a state of depression fell over the young girl. She wanted nothing more than to be back home with her parents and those who loved her. Her plans for escape had been shot down before she even had a chance to perfect them when Spike burst into her room with six other men and took every item from her room except a blanket and pillow on her bed and a chair by the window. Her door was locked all day, and two guards were stationed outside it at all times, switching shifts every three hours to ensure that she was continually watched.

Faye had been wearing the same dress now for three days. She had begun to get frustrated with the harshness of the situation she was placed in until one day an old lady entered her room. The woman's face was aged and sullen; creases seemed to cover her whole body. Her pale skin was decorated here and there with a dark spot of age. Her eyes were glazed over, and had a depressing grey color to them. Her dress was grey to match her eyes, and her thinning grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun in the middle of her head. She walked with a slight hunch, shuffling her feet to shakily take a seat in the chair by the window. In her thin, garbled hands she grasped a wicker basket, a blue cloth placed over the contents.

Faye approached this old woman with confusion. "Good evening." She curtsied politely to the woman to show her respect for her elder.

"Eh?" The old lady looked up at Faye with slight confusion reflecting in her eyes, "Oh, yes." She waved a shakey hand at her. "You're the princess."

Faye nodded with her reply "Yes ma'am, I am."

The old woman shook her head slightly "I despise royalty."

She frowned, "I am sorry you feel that way."

"Yea, well the captain sent me down here to work with you on your wardrobe, as he said you were in dire need of one." She motioned towards the dress that Faye was wearing.

"Well I had a wardrobe that I had made while I was here, but Spike took it all." Faye crossed her arms.

"You will not address him in such a disrespectful manner in my presence, Young Lady." The old woman scolded. "He will be either Captain, or Master to you. Show him the respect he deserves."

Faye eyed the old woman cautiously, "Yes, ma'am." Came her reply.

"Good, now, I trust you can sow?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." The woman lifted the piece of fabric off of the top of the basket and revealed a large amount of fabric, needles, string, and scissors. "I have been instructed to never leave you on your own with any of these items, as well as not to allow you to keep the items you make. You will keep a list of the dresses that you make and will request use of them from one of the maids. When the dress is brought, you will exchange the one you are wearing for that one. Do you understand?"

Faye sighed in defeat; she knew that there was no way that she would ever escape this place. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now, have a seat." She motioned behind Faye. Faye jumped when she turned and saw another seat sitting there. "Oh calm down, Child. One of the guards brought it in while I was talking."

Faye sat down and took the needle, string, and fabric that were offered her with a polite "Thank you."

"Eh?" The woman looked up from the pants that she was stitching up, "Oh, yes, yes, you're welcome." She then took a pair of eye glasses from the basket, placing then on the tip of her slightly pointed nose and concentrated through the lenses at the pants in her hands.

Faye smiled softly as she looked down at the fabric in her hands. It was a green color, it matched her eyes perfectly. She smiled a little wider, forming a plan in her head. The Captain would set her free. She would make a dress so perfect that she would entice him; make him forget about her being under his control and place himself in her control. This would be complicated, this would take time, but she would do it.

**111111111111111111111Spike's POV1111111111111**

Spike stood, legs apart and hands folded sternly behind his back, staring out over the fields of wheat that swayed before him at the farmers that were working tirelessly to harvest he wheat they needed for the next month. A coiled, black whip sat at his waist, more for show than anything else. Should a farmer get out of line, as they so often used to do, he would snap the whip dangerously over their head, scaring them back into their work.

The old, balding man approached Spike from behind, folding his arms in front of him and looking out over the field as well. Upon close examination, one could tell that one of his arms was made out of wood. The fingers strategically formed to create a natural looking position. The strong features of his face were situated into a calm expression as he began to speak to Spike, "Ya know, Buddy, that girl isn't going to cooperate with your little lock down for much longer." Spike didn't reply. "It wasn't her fault, ya know." Spike's eye twitched slightly, his hands unfolding and instinctively hovering over the handle of the whip at his hip. "Speak to me, Spike; this missing soul act is getting a bit old." He looked over at the man beside him.

Spike didn't break his gaze from the farmers before him. "Missing soul act? Jet, I just lost the one thing that means the world to me. She was my soul. So it is not an act. "

Jet frowned, "I understand that you are hurting, but what you're doing to that girl isn't going to help you any."

"Maybe not, but at least it keeps her from taking out any more of the people important to me and feeding them to the creatures."

"Spike, shut up. You know just as well as anyone else that Julia's death was no one's fault."

Spike turned to him, his two-toned eyes blazing with anger, "I have to blame someone! And I blame that overly-spoiled, self-centered brat up there in my castle!"

Jet chuckled, "So you punish her with solitary confinement?"

He sighed, "No, I sent Edna up there today to keep an eye on her…"

"Well, good, the girl is, after all, in a strange place."

"I don't care, Jet, she's a captive, I get paid for her once Vicious gets here."

"If that's all you're worried about, Spike, then why in the hell did you attack his ship and change his map?"

Spike fell silent.

"Something tells me that you're hiding a lot more than you're revealing to us…"

"Shut up, Jet."

"As you wish." Jet chuckled again, turning and leaving the Captain to his thoughts.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Well, that's it for Chapter 11, please don't forget to send me ways to tease Vicious! I can't wait to hear your ideas. Until then, I think I'm going to have some fun with Faye-Faye. :-D **

**Myth  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Another Vicious Plot

**Well, it's been forever since I've updated…but I trust you can forgive me as my senior year in high school is hell. I know I promised to update over the summer, but to tell you the truth, I just can't find the inspiration to write anymore. Well, pray for my writing, guys…as well as my Pre-Calculus grade…D's are unacceptable for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series of Cowboy Bebop. No matter how much I wished I did.**

**I think it might be nice if I put a little recap in here for those who don't really remember what's happened. Faye was kidnapped from her castle by Spike. Spike took her back to Paraíso Del Pirata, an island inhabited by Pirates and Creatures of the night. The Creatures attacked and killed Julia while she and Faye were out riding at night. Spike decided to blame Faye for this accident and locked her in her room with only a blanket, bed, pillow and chair. Felling bad for what he'd done, he sent an old seamstress into her room to help her make a new wardrobe. Faye then decided that her only chance to escape is to seduce Spike into trusting her. In the mean time, Vicious was hired to track down Faye and bring her back, the King promising him the throne and Faye's hand in marriage if he did so. Vicious was on his way to Paraíso Del Pirata when he realized that someone (later found out to be Spike) had destroyed the map to Paraíso Del Pirata. Vicious' ship was attacked by another band of pirates and Vicious easily regained the map to Paraíso Del Pirata. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 12 – Another Vicious Plot**

**1212121212121212121212Vicious' POV1212121212121212121212121212**

As if Spike destroying his map wasn't enough, Mother Nature decided she had to pick a fight with Vicious as well. Off on the horizon, a threatening line of pitch black clouds loomed. The distant rumble of thunder caused some members of the crew to look up from their work to the storm they were approaching. A silence fell over the already stressful atmosphere of the ship as everyone looked towards Vicious.

Vicious sighed in the back of his mind as he began barking out orders for his crew to tie everything down and then secure themselves to their post. He couldn't risk losing anymore members, because of the last battle, he was already running with fewer crew than necessary. Vicious' cold eyes surveyed the crew one more time before he turned his back to them and stepped up to the Captain's wheel. "Jacques, why are you still here? Go and help the crew, now!" The poor first mate cowered under the orders of his frazzled Captain and hurried down from his post at the wheel to help the crew tie things down.

Vicious checked his coordinates with the map beside the wheel and began to plot a course around the storm. He smiled when he realized they were in the perfect position for a little pit stop in Tortuga. The Pirate City, Tortuga was a horrible place full of cut-throats, robbers, drunkards, outcasts, and prison escapees. Best of all, it had prostitutes. His men would be able to wait out the storm and sedate their many pleasures of the flesh at the same time.

No alcohol was permitted on Vicious' ship at any point at all. He demanded complete alertness at all times from his crew members. Because of this, his crew often revolted against him for being sober for such a long time. Then, once a large battle between them and another drunken pirate ship came, they thanked Vicious for keeping them alert and giving them an easy victory. Although his ways seemed to combine those of a royal ship and a pirate ship, he was still the most feared person on the seven seas, second only to Captain Spiegel.

Vicious turned the wheel a bit to the left as he began to start towards Tortuga. Their new destination would waste precious time he would have needed to capture the Princess, but he knew the storm would blow him completely off course and they could spend days trying to make their way back on course.

"Everything and everyone is secure, Captain." Jacques reported to Vicious.

"Good, and below deck?"

"Aye, Sir, everything is safe."

"Excellent, inform the crew that we are going to Tortuga to wait out the storm." Vicious glanced over at the young man and saw his eyes glowing with delight.

"Aye, Aye, Sir!" Jacques turned quickly on his heel and bolted down the stairs to inform everyone of this new, exciting happening.

The flashes of thunder chased them the whole way to Tortuga. Once they spotted land, the crew cheered and the thunder and lightning seemed to disappear behind them. A few hours after 'land ho' was announced some of the crew members jumped off the side of the ship and securing ropes to one of the many docks in the harbor.

Tortuga was bustling with energy just like always. Boozers were stumbling down the sides of the streets, some with ugly prostitutes in revealing dresses under their arms. Some smarter pirates proceeded down the shops of Tortuga; taking down a list of things that they would need to restock their ships. Outnumbering the smarter pirates were the pathetic excuses for human beings who found it a habit to sleep in the mud with the livestock after being kicked out of every inn on the island. Sitting on every overhang and roof were even more drunken pirates; some with a whore on each arm joining him in another drink. The drunken laughter and merriment was balanced out by jealous brawls between the men. One thing was for sure: this was a city of outlaws, and nothing would ever change that.

Vicious stationed watchmen on the ship and then dismissed the rest of his crew, watching as they each ran in their separate ways, some to the pubs, others to the inns, and a few running towards the shopping areas. Once his crew had dispersed, Vicious began his usual route through the streets of Tortuga towards the farthest building from the harbor.

On his way, many of the pirates chose to avoid this silver-haired menace; others, who were either to drunk or to brave for their own good, thought that it would be funny to run into Vicious. Those people were rewarded with a quick sword through the chest. Vicious sighed as a sword was lifted from the shadows of the alley beside him and placed at his throat. "Well now, what do we have here, the traitor Pirate Prince?" A hoarse voice chuckled from the shadows.

"Show yourself." Vicious demanded of the mysterious cut-throat.

A man nearly three times Vicious' size stepped from the shadows. His large body was hardly covered by a vest and a pair of shorts that were much too small for him. Across his face and chest many scars were spread, each having its own story to tell. His left arm was branded with the mark of the pirate sentenced to death and above that burn was a tattoo signifying him as the Pirate Goliath. "What are you doing in Tortuga, Pretty Boy?"

Vicious almost pitied the poor soul who stood before him. As his icy eyes scanned over his opponent, his right hand leveled over the hilt to his sword. "That's none of your business, Goliath."

"Aye, it is my business. You see, in your absence, I was named the new king of Tortuga. With Captain Spiegel and you out on the seas each chasing after some girl, the title was free game. Now, I don't want you on my island. Unfortunately, the only way I can keep you off, is by killing you." He pressed the sword harder against Vicious' neck, causing a thin line of blood to appear beneath the blade.

"Just how do you hope to kill me? You know that you're no match for me." His fingers tightened around the hilt and in the blink of an eye, Vicious had drawn the katana from its scabbard and had swiped it around, knocking the opposing blade away from his neck back towards its owner.

Goliath chuckled again, "Impressive, I can see why you were so feared." Goliath took that chance to run at Vicious, blade at the ready and strike at him. Vicious easily blocked his attack with a flip of his katana. The giant made another approach at his opponent and this time Vicious took a step back and blocked his swing. With each new approach that Goliath made, Vicious took yet another step back. Soon Vicious found himself back against a wall, cornered in the expansive city of Tortuga.

Goliath made his final approach, his sword poised to go through Vincent's heart. With a quick spin, Vicious swapped places with his foe and ended up behind him. Rushing forward, Vicious swiftly sent his katana through the neck of Goliath. The giant fell.

Leaning down and whipping the blood from his katana onto the shirt of now dead Goliath, Vicious surveyed his surroundings once again for anyone that might be following. Upon slipping his katana back into its sheath, Vicious continued on his way.

Not long after the battle, Vicious found himself at his goal. He lifted his right hand up to knock on the door and wasn't surprised to see it open before he was able to make the first sound upon it. "I was expecting you, Captain, please, come in." An old gypsy lady stepped aside, holding the door for him while he entered into the room.

"Claudia, how have you been?" Vicious asked politely as he looked around the room. In the corner there stood a large fireplace. The fire burning in it made the room almost unbearably hot but it was necessary for the cauldron sitting in it to stay boiling. The walls were lined with shelves, each shelf containing a different item. Some shelves were holding pre-bottled potions, others ingredients for potions; Vicious didn't even want to know what was in some of the jars.

"As well as can be expected, Captain, please, have a seat." The middle-aged woman flourished her arm towards one of the overstuffed chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Vicious gladly accepted her offer and took a seat by the unusually large crow sitting atop his perch. "Now, you are wondering if Captain Spiegel has double-crossed you, am I correct?"

The fortune teller never ceased to amaze him as she took a seat across from him at the small, round, fabric-covered table. "Yes, that's right, he boarded my ship and-"

"And ruined your map to Paraíso Del Pirata…Yes, I know. What do you have for my services, Vicious?" The gypsy looked him over expectantly.

"The same as always," he threw a large bag onto the table which opened to show it was full of gold coins. "Now, answer my questions."

She sighed, "You know, you wouldn't have to pay me anything if you would just-"

"You see the future; you know I won't sleep with you, Claudia." His voice and face were emotionless as he stopped the subject.

"Yes, I know." She turned towards her crystal ball, "the Captain did plan on double-crossing you when he heard about you being promised the throne for finding her, but he now blames the girl for the death of Julia." Vicious felt his heart sink into his stomach, the girl that he and Spike had always fought over, dead? "He is waiting for you, but he will charge you more for the girl."

After a few more moments, Vicious collected himself and looked back at the fortune teller, "How can I get rid of him?"

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Vicious, only you will be the one to be able to kill the Dread Pirate Spiegel."

With a nod, Vicious stood up and excited the small house and made his way back to his ship, he would get the Princess and the throne. But now he would kill the Pirate who stole her as well…or he would die trying.

**1212121212121212121212121212**

**Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to write more often now, but I have about fifty billion things to juggle. **

**Please review so I know I am not writing this for nothing. Your reviews make my day.**

**And I know this is not the best chapter in the world…but I really needed something to renew my writing ideas…So be kind? **

**Myth**


End file.
